DN Split up
by Misaki2
Summary: Niwa san is totally upset, why does he feel so strange when Hiwatari is around him?
1. Default Chapter

DN Split Up

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, unfortunately I don't own ANY of these characters in that story      

                    But I am so cheeky to use them and put 'em in strange situations Yukiru Sugisaki  

                    never did and probably never will do.

Chapter 1- Realisation

The teacher was jabbering something about global warming and the consequences it might have. But Daisuke didn't care at all, he just felt that this was another unbelievable boring lesson on a very boring day.

Because he had nothing better to do, Dai-chan looked around in the class but everyone he looked at was carefully listening to the teacher… Good god, all these crawlers….except Hiwatari!

Dai-chan could hardly believe it, the always honest and  well-behaving Hiwatari didn't listen to the teacher?

Dai-chan looked at Hiwatari-san, he was pretty tall and with his glasses he looked really intellectual, maybe he was so clever, that there was no need for him to listen to the teacher….When Dai-chan looked a little bit closer at Hiwatari he recognized, 

that Hiwatari –san was not only tall and clever, but quite pretty too…

The same moment Dai-chan thought that, he got red like a tomato, oh dear god….why do I have these thoughts????

Hiwatari who sat relaxed in his chair, reading a book, must have been recognized Dai-chans intensive observation, cause he looked up to Dai-chan. He just looked at him.

Hiwatari had no facial expression. Dai-chan got even more nervous when he saw Hiwataris 

glance. Fast he pretended to follow the lesson and looked deep inside his book.

But Dai-chan didn't see Hiwatari smiling at him, since he had already turned away….

*Ring Ring*

Finally! Dai-chan sighed. He was so happy that school was finally over, that he had already  

forgotten about the lesson and Hiwatari.

Hey Niwa! Already woken up? Saehara smiled at Daisuke.

Well…I never slept. Daisuke smiled back and packed his school-bag.

Hey Niwa-san, if you ain't got something to do today we might go out, eating something….

Do you feel like doing something? Now Saehara seemed a bit strained and nervous….he looked really strange….apart from that, why was Saehara so enthusiastic about doing something?

Usually all he wants to do is reading criminal stories or hunting Dark, so why this sudden change of mind? 

Well, I am sorry Sae-san, but I got something to do today… Oh yeah, indeed Niwa-san had something to do this evening…..it was Darks time again….like always Dai-chans mom had sent a message to the national society gallery…clear as mud, that Dai-chan didn't know about his job till his mom told him not to come too late ….  

Oh…okay, if you got something to do I can't change it….maybe next time…

Saehara seemed quite sad about Dai-chans answer and though Niwa was sorry to disappoint his friend he couldn't do anything against it…since he had business to do this night…. 


	2. DN split up 2

DN Split Up

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, unfortunately I don't own ANY of these characters in that story      

                    But I am so cheeky to use them and put 'em in strange situations Yukiru Sugisaki  

                    never did and probably never will do.

Chapter 1- Realisation

The teacher was jabbering something about global warming and the consequences it might have. But Daisuke didn't care at all, he just felt that this was another unbelievable boring lesson on a very boring day.

Because he had nothing better to do, Dai-chan looked around in the class but everyone he looked at was carefully listening to the teacher… Good god, all these crawlers….except Hiwatari!

Dai-chan could hardly believe it, the always honest and  well-behaving Hiwatari didn't listen to the teacher?

Dai-chan looked at Hiwatari-san, he was pretty tall and with his glasses he looked really intellectual, maybe he was so clever, that there was no need for him to listen to the teacher….When Dai-chan looked a little bit closer at Hiwatari he recognized, 

that Hiwatari –san was not only tall and clever, but quite pretty too…

The same moment Dai-chan thought that, he got red like a tomato, oh dear god….why do I have these thoughts????

Hiwatari who sat relaxed in his chair, reading a book, must have been recognized Dai-chans intensive observation, cause he looked up to Dai-chan. He just looked at him.

Hiwatari had no facial expression. Dai-chan got even more nervous when he saw Hiwataris 

glance. Fast he pretended to follow the lesson and looked deep inside his book.

But Dai-chan didn't see Hiwatari smiling at him, since he had already turned away….

*Ring Ring*

Finally! Dai-chan sighed. He was so happy that school was finally over, that he had already  

forgotten about the lesson and Hiwatari.

Hey Niwa! Already woken up? Saehara smiled at Daisuke.

Well…I never slept. Daisuke smiled back and packed his school-bag.

Hey Niwa-san, if you ain't got something to do today we might go out, eating something….

Do you feel like doing something? Now Saehara seemed a bit strained and nervous….he looked really strange….apart from that, why was Saehara so enthusiastic about doing something?

Usually all he wants to do is reading criminal stories or hunting Dark, so why this sudden change of mind? 

Well, I am sorry Sae-san, but I got something to do today… Oh yeah, indeed Niwa-san had something to do this evening…..it was Darks time again….like always Dai-chans mom had sent a message to the national society gallery…clear as mud, that Dai-chan didn't know about his job till his mom told him not to come too late ….  

Oh…okay, if you got something to do I can't change it….maybe next time…

Saehara seemed quite sad about Dai-chans answer and though Niwa was sorry to disappoint his friend he couldn't do anything against it…since he had business to do this night…. 


End file.
